kidchameleonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tyadran Projects
These are all of Tyadran's current and past projects. NOTE: All projects on this page are in .ips format and must be patched into the original game to play. Please remember to backup your game before doing any type of patching whatsoever. = Completed = Projects in the Completed section have been finished and can be played in their final form. Blue Lmao Woods |Map:0x4B = N/A |Map:0x2D = N/A |Map:0x2E = N/A |Map:0x01 = N/A |Map:0x61 = N/A |Map:0x00 = N/A |Map:0x02 = N/A |Map:0x5E = N/A |Map:0x0E = N/A |Map:0x54 = N/A |Map:0x56 = N/A |Map:0x18 = N/A |Map:0x5F = N/A |Map:0x1D = N/A |Map:0x3D = N/A |Map:0x37 = N/A |Map:0x60 = N/A |Map:0x2C = N/A |Map:0x2B = N/A |Map:0x55 = N/A |Map:0x30 = N/A |Map:0x13 = N/A |Map:0x4C = N/A |Map:0x49 = N/A |Map:0x5D = N/A |Map:0x14 = N/A |Map:0x16 = N/A |Map:0x62 = N/A |Map:0x32 = N/A |Map:0x0F = N/A |Map:0x0B = N/A |Map:0x0C = N/A |Map:0x3F = N/A |Map:0x64 = N/A |Map:0x40 = N/A |Map:0x34 = N/A |Map:0x67 = N/A |Map:0x1C = N/A |Map:0x47 = N/A |Map:0x03 = N/A |Map:0x75 = N/A |Map:0x27 = N/A |Map:0x21 = N/A |Map:0x0D = N/A |Map:0x6E = N/A |Map:0x6C = N/A |Map:0x4F = N/A |Map:0x4D = N/A |Map:0x19 = N/A |Map:0x66 = N/A |Map:0x53 = N/A |Map:0x6D = N/A |Map:0x04 = N/A |Map:0x0A = N/A |Map:0x68 = N/A |Map:0x5C = N/A |Map:0x25 = N/A |Map:0x26 = N/A |Map:0x6F = N/A |Map:0x35 = N/A |Map:0x3E = N/A |Map:0x36 = N/A |Map:0x78 = N/A |Map:0x15 = N/A |Map:0x70 = N/A |Map:0x2F = N/A |Map:0x31 = N/A |Map:0x77 = N/A |Map:0x74 = N/A |Map:0x3B = N/A |Map:0x63 = N/A |Map:0x69 = N/A |Map:0x12 = N/A |Map:0x5A = N/A |Map:0x65 = N/A |Map:0x22 = N/A |Map:0x6B = N/A |Map:0x41 = N/A |Map:0x71 = N/A |Map:0x17 = N/A |Map:0x6A = N/A |Map:0x33 = N/A |Map:0x08 = N/A |Map:0x4E = N/A |Map:0x58 = N/A |Map:0x7D = N/A |Map:0x11 = N/A |Map:0x7C = N/A |Map:0x7A = N/A |Map:0x3A = N/A |Map:0x57 = N/A |Map:0x10 = N/A |Map:0x59 = N/A |Map:0x7B = N/A |Map:0x39 = N/A |Map:0x79 = N/A |Map:0x72 = N/A |Map:0x38 = N/A |Map:0x73 = N/A |Map:0x3C = N/A |Map:0x76 = N/A |Map:0x05 = N/A}} A one-level joke project made for and based off of a joke by Haagnus. WARNING: This level is impossible unless you find the secret solution. Don't get mad at me if you can't manage it. :) Complete Reviews Haagnus First it was quite funny, but after using my first continue i couldn't laugh anymore XD. If you are one of the old folks that can handle difficult maps, then this is something for you. Rating (7/10) on Version (1.0) --Haagnus (talk) 10:25, June 30, 2013 (UTC) = Abandoned = Projects in the Abandoned section are cancelled but kept available in their final state for posterity. Kid Chameleon 2 |Map:0x4B = |Map:0x2D = |Map:0x2E = |Map:0x01 = |Map:0x61 = |Map:0x00 = |Map:0x02 = |Map:0x5E = |Map:0x0E = |Map:0x54 = |Map:0x56 = |Map:0x18 = |Map:0x5F = |Map:0x1D = |Map:0x3D = |Map:0x37 = |Map:0x60 = |Map:0x2C = |Map:0x2B = |Map:0x55 = |Map:0x30 = |Map:0x13 = |Map:0x4C = |Map:0x49 = |Map:0x5D = |Map:0x14 = |Map:0x16 = |Map:0x62 = |Map:0x32 = |Map:0x0F = |Map:0x0B = |Map:0x0C = |Map:0x3F = |Map:0x64 = |Map:0x40 = |Map:0x34 = |Map:0x67 = |Map:0x1C = |Map:0x47 = |Map:0x03 = |Map:0x75 = |Map:0x27 = |Map:0x21 = |Map:0x0D = |Map:0x6E = |Map:0x6C = |Map:0x4F = |Map:0x4D = |Map:0x19 = |Map:0x66 = |Map:0x53 = |Map:0x6D = |Map:0x04 = |Map:0x0A = |Map:0x68 = |Map:0x5C = |Map:0x25 = |Map:0x26 = |Map:0x6F = |Map:0x35 = |Map:0x3E = |Map:0x36 = |Map:0x78 = |Map:0x15 = |Map:0x70 = |Map:0x2F = |Map:0x31 = |Map:0x77 = |Map:0x74 = |Map:0x3B = |Map:0x63 = |Map:0x69 = |Map:0x12 = |Map:0x5A = |Map:0x65 = |Map:0x22 = |Map:0x6B = |Map:0x41 = |Map:0x71 = |Map:0x17 = |Map:0x6A = |Map:0x33 = |Map:0x08 = |Map:0x4E = |Map:0x58 = |Map:0x7D = |Map:0x11 = |Map:0x7C = |Map:0x7A = |Map:0x3A = |Map:0x57 = |Map:0x10 = |Map:0x59 = |Map:0x7B = |Map:0x39 = |Map:0x79 = |Map:0x72 = |Map:0x38 = |Map:0x73 = |Map:0x3C = |Map:0x76 = |Map:0x05 = }} This project is an attempt to replace every single level in Kid Chameleon with new maps. Try it and enjoy - this project will be the most receptive to feedback of my projects. Current - July 25, 2013 Reviews Haagnus Gameplay This is an real difficult ROM, tricky jumping, hidden passage, bottomless pits, spike pits it's a nightmare XD. Playing this ROM for the second time and it's still eating my life's :p Visual The editing that has been done here is amazing, i can see there's put a lot of effort in these levels. For example Highwater Pass 1 was unrecognizable for me, even despite the enemies that are still in the same place. Rating (9/10) on Version (1.3) --Haagnus (talk) 18:53, July 2, 2013 (UTC) JaredBrown23 Gameplay ''The difficulty level is much lower than that of Kid Chameleon X. Many levels require precise timing and intelligent decisions. Items are fairly balanced (lives, helmets, etc), albeit much harder to come by convienently as the game progresses. ''Visual ''The levels are extremely similar to their Kid Chameleon counterparts as far as level shape, enemy placement, background... However, functionally, the levels have a completely different layout of items and paths. It is well-thought out, well-pieced together and masterfully crafted as a new entity of it's own. One drawback is slight visual glitches when obtaining helmets, but the minor problems do not affect gameplay. Great project, clearly has been worked on for some amount of time. Solid overall. '''Rating '(8/10) on Version '''(1.3) --JaredBrown23 (talk) 05:52 September 2, 2013 (UTC) '''Blueefficacy Gameplay ''The Murder Wall Elsewhere is downright sadistic! Cruel enough to have come from the original game... We are all so used to the original levels that we forget how dirty they are the first playthrough. ''Visual ''Very attractive levels that provide a seamless look for these. One could mistakenly think that Highwater Pass 1 was based on the Pinnacle. Overall, beautiful. '''Rating '(9/10) = Current = Projects in the Current section are in-progress and can be played in their current states. ---- = Kid Chameleon X = Kid Chameleon X |Crossing the Threshold = |Cryptic Dungeons 1 = |Cryptic Dungeons 2 = |Castaway Cove 1 = |Castaway Cove 2 = |Freaky Tikis 1 = |Rush Hour = |Silver City = |Twelve Tasks of Hercules = |Gearheart = |Freaky Tikis 2 = |Mirage Shadowrealm = |Yggdrasil = |Elvin Forest = |Dank Bays 1 = |Dank Bays 2 = |Refuge = |Forest of Woe 1 = |Forest of Woe 2 = |Hidden Marsh = |Mystic Garden = |Hypertechnical Zoo = |The Frozen Wastes = |Frostbite = |Ice Flow = |Storm Shadowrealm = |Dune Sea 1 = |Dune Sea 2 = |The Curse of Ra = |Mount of Lost Hope = |Ascension = |Winter Storm = |The Frosted Lands = |Blade Mountains 1 = |Blade Mountains 2 = |Cloud Empire = |Sky City = |Covenant Relics 1 = |Covenant Relics 2 = |Dune Sea 3 = |Dread Shadowrealm = |Blackland Fall 1 = |Blackland Fall 2 = |Crimson Citadel = |Retribution Hall = |Descent = |Abomination = |The Sword of Damocles = |Bastion of Solitude 1 = |Bastion of Solitude 2 = |Bastion of Solitude 3 = |The Trial of Heroes = |Labyrinth of Misery 1 = |Labyrinth of Misery 2 = |Labyrinth of Misery 3 = |Stage 1 Elsewheres = 10 |01 = |02 = |03 = |04 = |05 = |06 = |07 = |08 = |09 = |10 = |Stage 2 Elsewheres = 6 |11 = |12 = |13 = |14 = |15 = |16 = |Stage 3 Elsewheres = 7 |17 = |18 = |19 = |20 = |21 = |22 = |23 = |Stage 4 Elsewheres = 7 |24 = |25 = |26 = |27 = |28 = |29 = |30 = }} Kid Chameleon X hopes to create all-new Kid Chameleon levels with new names and level paths, levels like Dune Sea and Bastion of Solitude. In an ideal world, there would also be graphical changes to many of the transformations. Special thanks to Skarloey100 for his help on Version 2.1.1 and above for the enemies, platforms, and Murder Walls! Special thanks to Haagnus for the silver Dragon palette and for the entire ROM Address page! Current July 21, 2014 Old Versions 7/25/2013: Version 0.1 8/11/2013: Version 1.0 10/9/2013: Version 2.0 10/13/2013: Version 2.1 10/20/2013: Version 2.1.1 11/2/2013: Version 2.1.2 12/11/2013: Version 2.2.0 1/3/2014: Version 2.2.1 ---- Reviews ---- EXTRAS Color Change: KCX Color Redux.ips ^ Patch onto KCX to get some alternate colors. MIGHT work on regular KC, has not been tested. ---- Trivia Version 2.2.1 *The level 'Absolute Zero' is mistakenly titled 'Curse of Ra'. = Planned = Projects in the Planned section have not been begun and cannot be played yet. Category:Projects